


☆The Other Haus☆ | Haus Of Kendoll Fanfiction | AU

by Giantsizeentity



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race (US) RPF, RuPaul's Drag Race UK RPF
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Apocalypse, Apocalyptic, Dark, Drag Queens, LGBT, Mentions of Other Queens (RuPaul's Drag Race), Multi, gothy kendoll - Freeform, rpdr, rpdruk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:14:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29545668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Giantsizeentity/pseuds/Giantsizeentity
Summary: When drag names become prison names, Gothy Kendoll attempts to befriend Rehab's family and escape the real life human zoo.----May contain graphic content----This is fanfiction and not representative of real life events or actions. This is for entertainment purposes only.





	1. .1.

Ⓖⓞⓣⓗⓨ Ⓚⓔⓝⓓⓞⓛⓛ

He couldn't see where they were dragging him to, the blindfold stung his eyes and the tight grip around his wrists deprived him of any will to try escape. A sharp shove winded him on the ground. All of his clothes were snatched from him, immediately feeling vulnerable and mortified, but the blindfold kept him in darkness, providing some kind of comfort, as if he wasn't really--there, wherever there actually was, he didn't know.  
He felt someone dress him like he was a child; he couldn't stop shaking with icy terror-- a shirt was promptly pulled over his head, the material rough against his softer skin, and the loose-fitting trousers forced over his legs strained every hair like dry latex, and unable to move in fear of being shot, he simply waited for someone to pick him up. A pair of heavy arms yanked him to his feet, a hand on his back guiding him somewhere, it felt like a long narrow hall, which was empty, and no heat emitted from them. They came to a sudden stop and the loud rumble of a gate opening made him more nervous, his breathing became an uncomfortable mess.  
There were voices all around him, though he couldn't make out a single word, he knew it was all about him, he knew these things by instinct; these were prisoners. The person behind him shoved him into an unknown room, the blindfold finally coming off his face. Now he could see light, and his red eyes that were full of tears and burned his skull were greeted with three faces, their blunt expressions like this were the norm. All three of them were young-looking men, not stereotypical prisoners who had burly builds, they looked exhausted, and gave him glares and stares from every angle.  
"What do you call yourself?" One spoke up from his bunk, laying under the top bed with the pillow under his head. His hair a red tint, and his eyes a deep yet shiny brown.  
"What do you mean?" Gothy's eyes widened. "My name?"  
"No, not your real name, we don't use those here." He sat up, his eyes averting to the boy with the profoundly structured face.  
"Well, I don't know." He went silent a few moments, remembering his stage name from before everything, starting to smile a bit at the positive memories that still stayed with him and played like old tapes in his mind, getting lost, until the other boy's voice took him back into reality.  
"You good? You're gonna need one, cos' it's vital to have a nickname." He raised a brow, resting his face in his hand.  
"Yeah, Gothy." He stopped smiling, "why?"  
"Don't ask, just go with it." The second boy spoke up, stopping brown eyes from getting his word in. Gothy shrugs, getting onto the top bunk above the auburn-haired boy. Gothy ran a hand through his tangled wet hair, resting his face into the flat pillow, blacking out as soon as his eyes closed.

The morning after was a blurry mess, his thoughts hammering his brain like a mallet, nothing seemed real yet it felt so real physically, the idea of being a prisoner terrified him more as he thought on it. He closed a fist, feeling something scrunch in his palm. He sat up and glanced at the tiny piece of paper, opening it up and read it quickly, her heart sinking.   
'meet me in the bathroom after inspection - Karly, aka the 'ginger' one.'  
Gothy took a deep breath, throwing it down the side of the bed and climbed down, his legs shaking. The three boys had their eyes on the door as if a shooter was about to burst through and bust fifty rounds. A man's voice boomed down the halls and the door cranked open, making Gothy's eyes water and his hands tighten into fists. The guard was encased in gear, two guns on his back and his blue eyes constricted, looking through the bunk of the other two boys, flipping both mattresses upside down, apparently, finding nothing.  
Gothy glanced at who was apparently 'Karly' with big eyes, the guard now searching their beds in the same manner; both mattresses completely turned over.  
Gothy closed his eyes and felt the burly guard's arm brush past him--  
"Clear." He shouted, and Gothy finally opened his eyes, looking at Karly who gave him a quick smirk, the three boys then taking turns leaving the room, like machines in a factory. He left last, and came face to face with Karly, who's arms were folded with a smug expression.  
"Bathroom right now, I got something I to tell you." He turned his back and left, disappearing into the yellow-lit halls.

It was apparently lunch, but Gothy wanted to try and make at least one friend in the human zoo he would now be living in. He found the bathroom with a frustrated Karly leaned against the wall: the tiles on the floor and walls were yellow and the sinks lined against the wall in a single row of five looked like drinking fountains from a preschool. He physically cringed at the putrid smell that gushed through his nose, covering his face with both hands.  
"Gross-" Gothy exclaimed, sauntering up to him like a frustrated teen.  
"Get used to it," Karly hit his arm playfully, making Gothy wince in pain, snapping him out of the grossed-out expression. "I need you to help me out with something." Karly stood up straight and grasped Gothy's shoulder, pulling him closer. "There's a guy in here called Bay Ken, and we were meant to trade a few things." Karly leaned in and lowered his voice. Gothy began to ponder what he could be asking, staring past Karly at a single broken tile on the wall, breaking eye contact as if he was being disciplined. "I got some coke from him in exhange for some fags, which I almost got sent to isolation for-"  
"What's that? This isn't like school is it?" Gothy watched Karly's mouth pull a wide smile.  
"Oh no! It's like a cell where you're just locked in with yourself and no cell mates- I only hear stories." Karly shrugs, his smile fading. "Never been there-- anyway, he gave me bullshit, not coke, so I want my cigarettes back." He seized both his shoulders, Gothy's shaky body tensing. "And you're gonna get them for me, right?"  
Gothy slowly nodded, not to his will but out of fear, earning a bigger smile from the other boy.  
"Good, he's in cell thirteen, I'll show you but I can't go in; no one will suspect you since you're new and stupid." Karly smirked and tapped Gothy's red cheek.  
"Yeah, sure." Gothy backed away from him, escaping his rather cold embrace and left as quickly as he could, almost forgetting about the smell that he accustomed to, only realising the halls smelled worse. He had confused his fear with disgust, actually convincing himself to do this deed-- assisting someone in drug dealing within a prison; it didn't seem like laws mattered anymore to these people, but to many morality still meant something especially to Gothy.

He counted each cell number he passed, all of them looking the same, stopping after hearing voices inside the walls. He turned around quickly, putting his hand on the cold porous wall, seeing Karly slowly stride towards him. Gothy saw him come closer, until they were only inches apart.  
"You got the right place but thirteen is down that hall to the left, now go I can't be seen around here." Karly hissed and turned straight back around, leaving Gothy even more terrified.  
He stayed close to the wall, passing more cell openings, earning glares from the people within the few, but he focused on the numbers painted in black. He came to a halt at the one three and looked inside, glad to see It empty; he slowly crept inside, looking around at the identical beds to his own, the only difference being a few items on the ground. Gothy crouched down and found only water bottles and a stick of lip gloss, making his stomach tighten inside. Gothy sighed quietly, shuffling to the edge of the bottom bunk and lifted the mattress, spotting a small rectangular box, painted grey. It was disguised well against the silver beams of the bed, hidden and tucked tight in the corner. Gothy was astounded how people got away with carrying these around this zoo, his eyes were wide just looking at the way it was painted to cover the brand.

He knew he shouldn't be stealing, he could destory his reputation on the first real day, but he was easy to walk over, a scrawny young person who anyone could threaten just with a hurtful gaze. The cigarettes were tucked in his underwear; he felt disgusted, but something about it told him there would be a reward-  
"Hey?"   
Gothy snapped his head around quickly, backing himself with his feet against the wall. "What you doing here? And who are you?"   
Gothy stared up at the stranger's feminine face, stuttering helplessly like a kid on a stage. "Stealing isn't nice, especially if its from my daughter."   
His warm accent sunk into Gothy's mind like soot on windows, his petrified face scanning the other boy's appearance out of fear. "Just tell me your name and what you want." He sighed, the blue eyes rolling back.   
"Gothy, and I need these cigarettes to give to someone who was scammed!" Gothy swallowed his sudden burst of confidence, the other boy walking up to him with a smirk on his pouty lips, strands of blonde hovering over his pretty eyes, in preparation for this boy's words, Gothy quickly took out the pack and put them on the floor. "Don't hurt me-" he felt the hair on his arms raise, only to be met with a sharp laugh.  
"Hurt you? No?"  
He crouched down and rolled his eyes again like a frustrated teacher. "What was this kid scammed of?" He asked, taking the cigarettes and threw them across the metallic floor.  
"Drugs-"  
"What drugs?" He softened his posture suddenly. Gothy swiped his tongue along the inside of his mouth, pressing hard against his teeth to help deal with this nervousness festering inside his stomach.  
"I think coke-" Gothy spoke innocently, his arms stuck to his sides. The other boy's mouth formed a genuine smile, revealing a perfect set of teeth that brought out his eyes like a halo does an angel.  
"I'll get you some, but you have to do something for me." He gripped Gothy's ankles and pulled him closer, placing both of his hands beside Gothy's face against the cold stone. "Fight someone who's been causing me and my family a lot of trouble. And if you do well and make her look like a wimp, I'll give you the coke." He shrugged as if Gothy had done such a thing before; his eyes shook with tears, but he kept his composure and agreed with a timid nod. 


	2. .2.

Ⓖⓞⓣⓗⓨ Ⓚⓔⓝⓓⓞⓛⓛ

Gothy watched the prisoners sit at their tables, the food just by sight was vile, but Gothy didn't want to die of starvation; he chose to just eat something tomorrow, as he had some kind of mission, to find a blonde woman as the boy described. Gothy didn't catch his name, he hoped he would have told him.

Gothy saw her, the blonde soft-faced girl sitting with a group, her eyes were sly and tyrannised Gothy just by looking at him. He swallowed saliva down to breathe, walking up to her and took a deep breath, reading the words in his head he needed to say to begin a fight.  
"Are you Juno?" Gothy grunted, folding his arms.  
"Yes I am, why?"  
The table fell silent and Gothy froze, tightening a fist to hype himself up, the tension growing thin.  
"How t-tough are you?" Gothy spoke weakly, hearing her cutting laugh, the brunette beside her shooting a stinging glare at Gothy.  
"I wouldn't test me, new boy." Juno rose from her seat, her piercing glare stopping any words from leaving Gothy's tight lips. He averted his gaze to his feet, feeling her firm grip snatch his shirt; Gothy released a yelp of fear from his rigid lips, forcing back tears.  
"Wait-"  
"Oh no, don't back out when you obviously wanted to start some shit!" Juno thrusted her fist into his neck, throwing him against an empty table.  
"Bad choice!" A stranger's voice muffled through the ringing inside Gothy's ears, squirming in pain indescribable. Gothy heard shouting through the ringing and a pair of arms pull him to his knees, only to feel a solid fist hit his nose, knocking him back to the filth-ridden floor, every part of his body aching, and a thick red river flowing from his reddened nose and into his mouth.  
"Stop-stop-" Gothy begged hopelessly, laying his cheek on the cold floor and tasting copper.  
"That's what I thought." Juno gazed at him like a vulture, sitting back down as if nothing had happened.   
Gothy waited and prayed a guard would have seen what happened, but the guards that stared at him didn't move a muscle, leaving him to pick himself up, staggering back into the empty table, sitting down to try fight the dizziness. Juno and her friends didn't pay any attention to him after that.

Gothy built up his courage and walked towards a guard with a hand over his nose, the armed man let out a frustrated sigh.  
"Your fights aren't our problem."   
"But I'm injured, I think my nose is broken," Gothy uttered through shaken breaths, trying not to let any tears show.   
"Not my problem. We are told to break up big fights, not a little punch." The guard grasped Gothy's shirt and pushed him through the gate that leads right back to the mass of cells, driven away from the canteen like a sheep.   
"Fuck you," Gothy hissed and moved his hand away from his nose, eyeing the stained fingers. He strolled straight to his bunk, the door wide open yet no one was inside, sitting on Karly's bed out of fear of smearing blood on the metal and sheets. 

Gothy perked his head up quickly, the sound of footsteps snapped him out of his nausea.   
"Well, that plan didn't work."   
"I don't fight," Gothy looked up at the blue-eyed boy who now looked human with a look of guilt on his face.  
"Yeah obviously," He looked behind him and flipped his blonde hair to the side quickly, walking in and looking down at Gothy with a nervous smile. "I'm Rehab by the way, probably should have given you my name."  
"Yeah." Gothy mumbled, breaking eye contact immediately, tending to his aching nose.   
"Are you hurt anywhere else?" Rehab leaned against the top bunk, continuing to look at Gothy from above with a guilt-ridden expression.   
"Not really, my nose is fucking killing me though." Gothy's voice shook, his nasal tone muffling his words even more than before.   
"You need to see a damn doctor," Rehab chuckles and swayed his leg, before standing up straight. "Come with me, please."  
Gothy sat a moment, staring at the brown shirt on Rehab's body, accompanied by grey baggy trousers and red stains.   
"These clothes are gross." Gothy muttered out his mind, standing up and yelped suddenly at a shooting pain on the top of his head. He whined and moved his hands from his face, the throbbing growing more intense. Rehab laughed and seized his shoulders.   
"Did you just hit your head on the bed? No wonder you're being taken advantage of." He joked, roughly brushing his thumb underneath Gothy's nose.   
"Ow!" Gothy twists his head away, embarrassed and nervous, his face sizzled up and the heat caused more blood to fall out of his nose.   
"Well done, you're bleeding more now." Rehab yanked his head back to face him, swiping the blood away with the back of his hand. "You look a state, come with me."   
Gothy felt him brush past him and leave through the open door, quickly making haste to follow, finding himself trying hard to wipe the excess blood off his lips and cheeks; he never felt self-conscious until now and had zero bragging rights to winning the fight he started. "I probably shouldn't have made you do that either." Rehab said bluntly once a few individuals passed them. Gothy rolled his eyes to the back of his head.   
"I don't care, I just need to give Karly his cigarettes!"   
"Karly!?" Rehab stopped walking, pulling Gothy to the side like an angry mother. "Seriously? You're doing shit for him?"   
"I-" Gothy averted his eyes to the wall, pressing himself against it. "He said someone called Bay scammed him."  
"Yeah I know about the incident, but don't do anything he says, he just wants to fuck everybody and he's in the process of making you his bitch." Rehab raised both of his brows, sighing pitifully seconds after; Gothy's eyes stuck to the floor in degradation.   
"And you made me fight a scary lady! I shouldn't trust you either." Gothy pushed Rehab's chest back and turned back around, taking off the direction they just came.  
"I didn't make you!" Rehab grabbed his arm and pulled him back, almost having him tumble to the floor. "Please just come with me. I'll give you what you want."  
"What I want?" Gothy snatched his arm away and squinted at Rehab's panicked expression.  
"Yeah, I got-" Rehab leaned closer and whispered into his ear. "Cocaine." Rehab continued, staying close. "That's what Karly was scammed of right?"   
"Seriously," Gothy mumbles, leaning away from him. He almost laughed at how fake it sounded, but Gothy didn't have much left to lose.  
"Yes, come." Rehab snatched Gothy's arm and pulled him along like a child.  
"Hey!" Gothy hissed, stumbling behind him.  
"Don't make any sounds."  
Gothy silently agreed, finding himself short on breath as walking seemed endless; he struggled to breathe through a blocked and burning nose.  
"It's hard to breathe." Gothy spoke up, Rehab's grip on his wrist tightening.  
"Just hang in there."  
"I've been doing that."   
Rehab let go of his wrist, pushing a hand into his back and moving him into a small room, hidden from the rest of the hall-- one which was rather empty and felt neglected; the walls were more off coloured than the busiest parts of the prison, and there wasn't any cells, simply empty rooms. Gothy started to panic, attempting to take in the new surroundings, there wasn't much but dusty shelves and boxes.  
"There might be something to help your nose." Rehab kicked an empty box, sending dust flying.  
"What is this place." Gothy mumbled, slightly relieved there weren't any weapons in plain sight.  
"No one really knows, we just use the supplies here for medical stuff and we hide things here. No guard ever comes down here anyway. I don't know really-" Rehab crouches down and pulled a box that was labelled in a faded yellow marker, almost like paint. He opened it slowly, a smile spreading across his pouty lips. "I don't know how to treat a broken nose, but I found some painkillers here." Rehab slid them towards Gothy's feet continuing to rummage through the unusual items.   
"I need ice," Gothy groans, finding discomfort in even the subtle vibrations inside his nose. He crouched down and picked up the small box of pills, opening them and pulls out the foil sheet, popping a pill and threw it onto his tongue.   
"That won't be possible. Anyway, that coke you wanted-"  
"What!?" Gothy winced and held his throbbing nose, regretting the random outburst.  
"Yeah you wanted some right?" Rehab shoved the box back, standing to his feet and glanced at the blood-covered boy. "For Karly?"  
"I don't quite know anymore. Will he hurt me?" Gothy's voice weakened at the thought.   
"Yeah probably, I'll get you it anyway, but keep it in your undies!" Rehab walked to a blank stone wall; the texture that surrounded them made everything so much colder. He pulled out a brick and Gothy raised his brows in shock, pushing his chin forwards as if to get a better look at what he saw.   
"You-" Gothy moved his hands from his face, "Hide stuff in walls?"   
"Where else? Oh!- Sometimes the floor too." Rehab burst out laughing, holding a rather large pack of the white substance in between his fingers behind him, swaying it. "Take it then!"   
Gothy swallows and snatches it, beginning to feel cold and the icy wave brought him to reality that this was his new life.   
"Fuck-" Gothy shoved the transparent packet down his pants. "Seriously?"  
"Hey, there's been worse," Rehab put the brick back into the wall, fitting it carefully. "People sometimes-"  
"Okay I wanna go back now and give karly this shit and just sleep." Gothy rushed out his words, facing the rotting door and pushed it open.  
"Alright. Wait!" Rehab called out, and Gothy faced him timidly. "Tons of people hate me in your hall, can we just stay here a bit?" Rehab kept the door wide open.   
"So you want to hang out in a decaying supply room with cocaine in my underwear?" Gothy teased a smile, gesturing to his hips.   
"Yeah," Rehab cracked a full smile, walking towards a cleaner corner and sat down.  
"Sounds like paradise, in prison standards." Gothy walked back in and shut the door, taking deep breaths to keep his lungs from giving in.   
"What kind of name is Gothy then?" Rehab asked, hugging his knees to his chest and tilted his head, the fluffy locks of blonde falling over his knee.  
"And what name is Rehab?" Gothy scoffs, falling beside him and crosses his legs.   
"You answer first." He mumbled, smiling widely like a giddy toddler.  
"Well," Gothy pouted his lips, looking up at the inky details on the ceiling. "guess I'm just rather gothic, really."  
"Cliche!" Rehab snorted, "You still got some blood on your face-"  
"Don't change the subject! it's your turn!" Gothy exclaimed, laughing after, almost forgetting he most likely looked like a zombie.  
"I'm a druggie. There!" Rehab reached forwards immediately after and licked his thumb, wiping Gothy's cheek and upper lip. "You're a mess."   
"Speak for yourself," Gothy shoved him and burst into a fit of giggles, his mind trailing off.


End file.
